Headless Nick and HarryPottergive reviews please!
by dhill
Summary: Headless nick has always wanted to be in the headless hunt, now there is quite a substatial reward for winning who knows what he'll do Ive only done one chapter, please tell me if i should continue


Disclaimer: no these characters are not mine but J.K rulings, otherwise id's be using golden toilet seats.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Sir Nicholas's form drifted through corridors full of streaming students, muttering useless spells they had thought from the top of their heads. He passed classrooms long stained with spilt potions as though there wasn't a spell to remove the stain. Old spider webs that hung in the corners of the classrooms were nearly black from dust.  
  
An adventurous spider dangled down from the mass of webs on a thin delicate string of web, it passed through Sir Nicholas's head barley noticing the fluttering form of the see-through white.  
  
Sir Nicholas flew a few paces to the left and reached his hand out to brush the spider's fur and tough skin. Though, being a ghost his hand went straight the spider like thin air, the luxury of touch being denied to him.  
  
He longed to be able to feel, to touch. Even the slightest felling would be the most enjoyable moment since he had become a ghost. Of course he never let his true feelings show.  
  
Being a ghost is not all what it's cracked up to be, passing through walls and being able to be invisible at will has its moments but quickly loses the thrill. The students had become used to his form and no longer gave the slightest jump as he flew past.  
  
The truth was, he was murdered, taken by surprise by one of his rivals. An axe to the throat it was, it cut off his breathing patters and that was that. It's amazing that the simplest of tasks such as eating would be missed so sorely. Alas, here he was, floating through walls and leaving whenever he was not wanted.  
  
If he could join the headless hunt, it would be marvellous. There was a roomer this year about the prize to be given out to the winner ghost or ghoul as some people put it. For the prize was the most amazing thing, if you won the most powerful wizards in the world would bring back your body and try to return you to living flesh.  
  
Ah to be headless, Nicholas thought, what an honour. Just then he suddenly stopped as a slow stream of cool air blew in from a nearby window. He was in a corridor, though not knowing which one it was. There was a suit of armour to his right, and another to his left. Both withered and rusting with age. A red carpet covered with triangular patterns and lined with gold cotton at the edges lay out before him, inviting him to go forward. The sides of the corridor made of stone, were filled with dust. Looks like this place has been abandoned as well pondered Sir Nicholas.  
  
He flew forwards, still thinking about the headless hunt when suddenly, out of the blue came an idea. It might just work, he thought desperately. Of course I'd need an enchanted axe, no, no that wont do I need the original. I need the original axe that never finished its job, but where to find the body? He grimaced. When he died everything was a blur until somehow he became a ghost, but he ended up haunting this castle, of course it would be somewhere near here, somewhere no one in their right mind would venture. Then the idea sprang to him, it was so obvious, his body was somewhere in the dark forest. Then there was the matter of the axe, he needed some powerful stuff to bring that back to its form. He eyed the knight armour next to him noting an old rusted sword clenched in its fist. A ghost, older than him had once quoted to a ghost convention "Where thy murder weapon lay, there thy form shall stay" The murder weapon was somewhere in this castle. That much he knew, but where. A summoning spell would do the trick if he could still use magic. No he had to get the help of one Harry potter...  
  
Sir Nicholas drifted through the Gryffindor common room looking vainly for Harry and Hermione. He was exited, that plainly was obvious. It must have been some few hours later that he spent waiting anxiously by the common room door invisible to the eye.  
  
Finally, he heard someone speak this week's password and swayed from side to side in anticipation. Harry, Ron and Hermione barged through the door walking straight through sir Nicholas completely oblivious that he was there.  
  
As Ron, Hermione and Harry slouched down in a seat in front of the fire complaing how good it was to be out of the cold Headless Nick's form came into view and said in a loud voice "Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger, I have a request for your help"  
  
All three students jumped, taking a stand and whirling around to face the intrusion. Ron started to speak "Nearly..." But Hermione cut him off with a snarl "Hello Sir Nicholas" His ghostly head nodded in acknowledgment and his lips opened into a ghoulish grin.  
  
The Common room fire crackled and licked at the walls. "As I said" ventured the ghost "I came to ask a favour"  
  
"What do you want" Ron blurted out. Hermione gave him a shove in the ribs. The ghost smiled. Harry said "What Ron meant by that was what, could we do to help you?"  
  
"I need a powerful summoning spell, but before you ask why I'll gladly tell you" He eyed Ron warily and he clamped his mouth shut. "As you know, I am of course nearly headless" the students nodded in union "I need the axe that did this to me, it's my theory that anyone murdered unjustly that takes a ghost form, if he or she wishes they can use the murder weapon to cause other faults or if you will, fixes to the afterlife body. In my case, chop of the rest of my head"  
  
He then proceeded to explain his idea and about the roomer of the headless hunt prize finishing with only a few interruptions by Ron that were silenced by a quick shove to the ribs.  
  
"But I think that my body is in the dark forest" Explained the ghost. "The forest" Ron quivered.  
  
"Will you help me?" The ghost continued, of course, a summoning spell to get the axe would be useful. I have reason to believe its in the castle. "Okay" Hermione said calmly "I don't see any reason why we shouldn't help you" she looked at Ron and Harry daring them to object but they looked eager.  
  
She took out a piece of paper and started scribbling furiously. She then ripped it into three and handed it to Ron and Harry while keeping one for herself. "Read this" she explained, then added in quickly "Together, out loud and at the end, flick your wand upwards, then step back. Remember; think of the axe, nothing else ok?" She then took out her wand and motioned for the others to do the same.  
  
They then read out the piece of parchment not faltering and swished their wands upwards. Just above their heads a pink bunny appeared. You could tell it was Ron's fault by the way he blushed.  
  
"Ok, once more, and Ron, no more pink bunnies" Harry said.  
  
After saying the spell a second time an old rusted broadsword appeared above their heads. Ron and Hermione looked angrily at Ron and he said "I didn't do anything this time" Harry looked at Sir Nicholas "Your murderer didn't happen to be a wizard did he?"  
  
The ghost looked back at him, his gaze unfaltering "As a matter of fact, he did, he must of changed the axe to a sword"  
  
Please give me some reviews!! 


End file.
